


Fear at Fazbears

by LilithDarkness



Series: My Oneshots [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDarkness/pseuds/LilithDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers the dark past behind a pizzaria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear at Fazbears

“Get back here Pitch!”

Jack flies through the air, carried by the wind. Shadows stretched in front of him, running away. Nightmares tried distracting him by attacking from different angles. Brushing them off easily Jack continued his pursuit after Pitch. The dark of night making it a little more difficult than normal.

Soon they arrive at a town.

Jack watched as Pitch dived into a building. Instead of being a home or a building with children in, Pitch dived into a restaurant. Jack lands on the ground as he looks the building over.

“Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria huh.”

Jack followed Pitch inside. Once inside he searched for Pitch. As he searched Jack looked around. In what looked like the main party room stood three animal characters on a stage. A purple bunny holding a guitar, a brown bear with a hat and mic and a yellow chicken holding a cupcake.

The purple bunny reminded Jack of Bunnymund. Giggling Jack continued to investigate. On the other side of the room as a curtained are. The sign did read ‘Out Of Order’ but Jack couldn’t stop himself from taking a peek. Inside stood a red pirate fox, with a hook and eye patch. Jack’s eye lit up.

“This place is amazing. Children must love coming here.”

“Yes the children do enjoy coming here. Well most of them anyway.”

Jack jumped and spun around, half crouched and holding his staff ready to attack.

“Pitch! Why did you come in here?”

Jack noticed Pitch’s shadows were darker and stronger than before, he also noted that his eyes were filled with sorrow.

“This place reeks of fear. The fear of both children and adults.”

Jack relaxed a little.

“Fear of both children and adults? Why would this place be full of fear?”

Pitch looked down avoiding Jack’s icy blue eyes.

“Well?”

Pitch sighed.

“It’s a long story.”

Jack sat on the floor. Pitch noted this movement and settled into a nearby chair.

“Well were to start… I guess at the beginning.”

Jack watched as Pitch seemed to fidget more and more.

“Well a few years ago disaster struck a diner which became this chain of restaurants. The original restaurant was call Fred Bear’s Diner. One day a child was killed outside of the diner. The killer was never found.”

Pitch looked up to see icy blue eyes locked onto him.

“After that the diner shut down and was bought by someone else who then named the chain Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria. Unfortunately disaster seems to have followed the restaurant.

Many accident happened and a few died. One was a child whose head was crushed by an animatronic. His fear was so strong, built up by his brother who scared him at home. The boy never liked it here.”

Pitch chuckled.

“And now he will never leave.”

Jack twitched at that.

“What do you mean he will never leave?”

Pitch looked up sadly.

“Well like the first child killed outside the dinner. They are both connect and trapped in the restaurant. They aren’t the only ones trapped here.”

Jack gulped.

“You’re saying there are multiple children trapped in this restaurant, and you’re feeding off their fears at this moment in time?”

Pitch gave the tiniest nod.

“But a few adults are trapped here a well. The main fear here is that of an adult.”

Jack stood up.

“So where are these trapped children? Maybe we can free them.”

Pitch shook his head.

“You can’t save them Jack. They have been here too long their hatred and pain run too deep.”

“I won’t let that be an answer. Where are the children?”

Pitch shook his head.

“They’re right in front of you Jack.”

Jack felt confused.

“In front of me? I can’t see anyone.”

Pitch sighed once again before gesturing towards the stage.

“That’s because they no longer look like children.”

Pitch slowly makes his way to the stage.

“These animatronics are the second body for the children. Children saved by a child.”

Jack collapsed as the information processed.

“The animals are the children… What do you mean ‘children saved by a child’?”

“The second child to have died due to the chain. The one that had his head crushed. He became and animatronic known as the Puppet. For this animatronic or children he became the same as Manny is to you and the other guardians. He took the dead children and gave them a second life.”

Jack’s face showed nothing but horror. Pitch couldn’t stop the sad chuckle that passed his lips.

“Problem was his emotions linked to those children. Having their own pain as well as someone else was too much for the new children. They soon went made. Imagine it. Trapped inside a metal body feeling only anger, pain and possibly fear. I’m the bogyman and even I don’t want a child to suffer that.”

The clock quietly struck midnight. Suddenly the purple bunny began to move. It made its way off the stage and into a room to the side.

“And so another night begins.”

“W-what’s happening?”

“They have started hunting again.”

“What do they hunt?”

“The night guard. An unsuspecting adult who watches over the restaurant at night. That is the fear I am feeding off. The fear that the night guard will run out of power and will join the children in a metal grave.”

Tears started streaming down Jack’s face.

“There has to be something we can do.”

Pitch shook his head.

“Unfortunately there is nothing. We have no power over the living or children who no longer believe in anything.

Come let us leave. As much as I love fear I don’t want to watch as the children play with their prey. They have such a twisted way of doing so.”

Pitch started moving away, Jack followed. Throwing a look over his shoulder Jack muttered a few last words.

“I am so sorry for your suffering. I wish there was something I could do.”

Once outside Jack and Pitch left in different directions. This will to fight had left both of them. Now all they wanted was to be close to those they cared about.

For Jack that was the guardians and for Pitch that was the nightmares.


End file.
